Draco Dormiens
by Angela Danton
Summary: Tradução da história de Cassandra Claire. Quando um acidente em Poções transforma Harry em Draco e Draco em Harry, eles são obrigados a fingir que um é o outro. Romance, identidades trocadas, planos realmente astutos, um triângulo amoroso, e muitos beijos
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da Cassandraclaire. Só estou traduzindo.

**A.N.: **Este fic é completamente AU e ele começou a ser escrito após GoF, ele não incorpora materiais de OOTP e HBP. Neste universo, Sirius ainda está vivo, Dumbledore também, Fudge ainda é o Ministro, Luna não existe, Blaise Zabini é uma garota (lembrem-se... JKR apenas nos desvendou este mistério em uma entrevista após OOTP, e deixou claro em HBP), o nome de Ginny é Virginia (isso ela deixou claro também apenas após OOTP) e por aí vai.

Divirtam-se!

* * *

**Draco Dormiens: Parte 1 da Trilogia Draco

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

Era junho, e a temperatura estava escaldante nas masmorras de Poções, mas Snape não se importava. "Alguém pode me dizer o que é isto?" Ele perguntou para a classe miserável, que estava se sufocando em suas vestes, e levantou no ar um frasco com um líquido marrom e viscoso para que todos pudessem ver.

A mão de Hermione se ergueu no ar, como sempre.

"Poção Polissuco," ela disse imediatamente, e deu uma pequena estremecida. Provavelmente ela estava se lembrando do gosto, embora Harry, sorrindo para si mesmo, estivesse relembrando aquela tarde há três anos, quando ele, Ron e Hermione haviam bebido a poção de mudança de forma em uma tentativa de se tornarem réplicas dos estudantes da Sonserina para que pudessem entrar no salão comunal deles.

Snape a ignorou. "Alguém?" Ele disse, passando os olhos pela classe.

Draco Malfoy levantou uma mão pálida e preguiçosa no ar. "Poção Polissuco," ele falou com a voz arrastada. Harry olhou feio para ele. Enquanto o resto da classe parecia suada e miserável, Draco parecia refrescado, como se tivesse acabado de comer um pacote de Ratos de Gelo.

"Muito bem, Draco!" Disse Snape com entusiasmo. "Cinco pontos para Sonserina. Agora," ele continuou, "Alguém pode me dizer o que ela faz?" Ele subitamente rodeou Ron, que piscou. "Weasley?"

Ron, surpreendido no meio de um bocejo, disse, "Ela, er, transforma você em outra pessoa."

Snape, parecendo desapontado, disse, "Correto." Ele não deu cinco pontos para a Grifinória, apenas pegou o frasco e começou a dividir pequenas quantidades em copinhos de papel. "Agora," ele disse, se endireitando, "Vou separá-los em duplas. Cada um de vocês estará bebendo meio copo de Poção Polissuco com um fio de cabelo de suas cabeças nela... não, você não precisa engolir o cabelo, Srta. Brown... tem poção o suficiente para transformá-los em seu parceiro por exatamente meia hora. Nem mais, nem menos. Isto lhes dará uma idéia de como a poção funciona. Amanhã, vocês tentarão prepará-la, e depois bebê-la. Eu lhes aviso, entretanto," ele disse, dirigindo esta ultima parte para Neville, "que um engano no preparo da Poção Polissuco pode ter... conseqüências desagradáveis. Você pode acabar metade você mesmo, metade outra pessoa, nunca mais podendo retornar à sua verdadeira aparência."

Neville soltou um gemido.

"Certo então," disse Snape, "Srta. Patil e Srta. Brown, venham aqui," e Lavender e Parvati foram até a mesa dele, pegaram um copo de Poção Polissuco, e se sentaram, dando risadinhas. Snape rapidamente juntou Crabbe e Goyle, colocou o pobre Neville com Pansy Parkinson (que estava jogando olhares tristes para Draco quando ela foi se sentar com Neville – se ela não podia ter Draco, ela parecia estar pensando, pelo menos podia ser ele por um tempo.) Ron fez par com Hermione, e Harry...

"Potter," disse Snape, em uma voz fria, com um fio de divertimento, "e Malfoy, venham aqui."

O queixo de Draco caiu, assim como o de Harry. "Não!" Eles disseram em uníssono.

"Eu não vou ser Malfoy," disse Harry em uma voz furiosa, mas Snape não se impressionou.

"Venham até aqui, os dois," ele disse.

Malfoy foi o primeiro a se levantar. Jogando um olhar de desprezo para Harry, ele foi até a frente da sala, em passos largos, pegou a poção e foi até onde Harry estava sentado. Harry lançou um olhar angustiado para Ron e Hermione, que lhe retornaram olhares de simpatia. Ron sacudiu a cabeça, Hermione mexeu a boca dizendo alguma coisa que Harry não conseguiu entender direito, mas conhecia Hermione bem o suficiente para saber o que ela estava dizendo. _É melhor você colaborar, Harry. Isso vai contar pontos na sua média!_

.:oOo.oOo:.

Por toda a sala, os alunos estavam bebendo as poções – houve sons de surpresa e risadinhas de Lavender e Parvati, um grito de Neville, que, tendo se transformado na muito maior Pansy Parkinson, subitamente se viu sendo sufocado por suas vestes muito menores, e gargalhadas de Ron e Hermione.

"Aqui," disse Draco, entregando o copo para Harry, que o olhava com raiva. "Bem, eu não envenenei isso, Potter, beba," ele disse.

"Prefiro beber veneno que virar você, Malfoy," Harry disse entre os dentes.

"E eu não estou ansioso por me tornar um idiota quatro-olhos por meia hora, mas você não está me vendo choramingar por causa disso, " disse Draco. "Ou você está com medo?"

Harry empurrou sua cadeira para trás, com violência, e agarrou o copo, no qual Draco já havia colocado um de seus fios de cabelo louro-prateado. Ele arrancou um de seus próprios fios , bebeu um gole da poção, jogou seu cabelo no copo, e o entregou para Draco, que bebeu o resto.

Ao mesmo tempo, eles engoliram.

Draco de dobrou, com falta de ar, com uma sensação horrível, como se sua pele estivesse se derretendo. Ele se apoiou em uma das mãos, e sentiu uma nova onda de náuseas enquanto via sua pele pálida ficando morena, suas unhas (perfeitamente manicuradas pelos elfos-domésticos) se tornando as unhas roídas de Harry. De algum lugar sobre sua cabeça, ele ouviu Harry dizer, "Urrgh!" e ele jogou sua cabeça para trás, lágrimas saindo dos cantos de seus olhos, e viu –

– Um rosto pálido e pontudo olhando para ele, seus próprios olhos cinzentos piscando atrás dos óculos redondos de Harry. Quando ele olhou, sua visão ficou borrada, e ele percebeu que Harry não podia ver sem seus óculos – e agora, nem ele.

"Me dê seus óculos, Potter," ele disse, e Harry, obviamente abalado, os entregou.

.:oOo.oOo:.

Harry, se sentindo mal, olhou para o seu novo corpo. Ele não era muito mais baixo que Draco, por isso suas vestes continuaram servindo bem, mas ele se sentia nu sem seus óculos. Ele olhou para Draco e viu seu próprio rosto o encarando, branco de surpresa, mas com um sorriso sarcástico nele.

"O q – o que é engraçado?" Ele perguntou, estremecendo ao ouvir a voz de Draco saindo de sua boca.

"Eu estava apenas pensando que realmente sou extraordinariamente lindo," disse Draco, com a voz de Harry. "Eu poderia me beijar. Quero dizer, sério, nesta situação, eu poderia me beijar."

"Você é estúpido, Malfoy," disse Harry sem emoção, e saiu de perto. Ele foi para junto de Ron e Hermione, que estavam ocupados rindo, embora eles tenham parado abruptamente quando Harry se aproximou e ficaram olhando para ele.

"Sou eu," disse Harry.

"Oh, Harry!" disse Hermione, contorcendo o rosto dela – de Ron –, "Você parece terrível!"

Ron sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu não sei se eu consigo conversar com você enquanto você está assim. É... assustador."

"Bem, vocês também parecem bastante idiotas," disse Harry irritado.

"Agora você parece até Malfoy falando," disse Ron, e Harry, ainda mais irritado, voltou e sentou-se ao lado de Draco, que tinha os braços cruzados e estava olhando para o nada. Assim que Harry se sentou, Malfoy murmurou, "Se divertindo sendo eu, Potter?"

"Ninguém pode me suportar assim," disse Harry. "Mas acho que você está acostumado com isso, Malfoy."

Draco virou seus olhos para Harry, que se contorceu. Era realmente difícil olhar para Draco e ver seu próprio rosto contorcido em desgosto, os olhos verdes que ele via toda manhã no espelho agora o observando com desprezo. Se Draco sentia a mesma coisa, ele não demonstrava. "Você se lembra do que eu te disse aquela vez no trem, Potter?" Ele perguntou.

"Quando?" Disse Harry em um tom entediado, "aquela vez que você me ameaçou de me prender e me forçar a comer lesmas ou aquela vez que você me chamou de sapo de quatro-olhos?"

Draco bufou com divertimento. "Aquela vez que eu te disse que podia te ajudar a sair," ele disse, "Qualquer hora que você queira jogar fora aquele idiota super-crescido e aquela sangue-ruim de cabelo rebelde com quem você anda, eu posso de mostrar como colocar suas mãos em poder de verdade."

"Me deixe pensar um pouco sobre isso," Harry disse, vagarosamente. "Certo, já pensei. Não."

Os olhos, agora verdes, de Draco brilharam com malícia atrás dos óculos de Harry. "Tem certeza?"

"Totalmente," Harry vociferou, sua fúria aumentando. "Você pode me tirar da sua lista, Malfoy, não estou interessado."

Harry estava esperando uma resposta rude da parte de Malfoy, mas em vez disso, Malfoy estava o encarando com uma expressão estranha. "O que foi," Disse Harry, se olhando, "estou voltando ao normal?"

"É exatamente isso," disse Malfoy. "Você não está. Todo mundo está. Olhe."

Harry olhou ao redor e viu que era verdade. Todo mundo tinha voltado aos seus lugares, de volta aos seus corpos. Snape voltou a explicar os usos da Poção Polissuco, aparentemente confiante que todos os estudantes haviam devidamente voltado ao normal. Harry olhou desesperadamente para si mesmo, depois para Draco.

"Quanto – quanto tempo faz?"

"Quarenta e cinco minutos," disse Draco, consultando seu Rolex. "Nós já devíamos ter voltado ao normal agora."

"Bem, o que está acontecendo?"

Malfoy sacudiu a cabeça, um pequeno e estranho sorriso em seu rosto. "Eu gostaria de saber," ele disse.

O coração de Harry disparou. "Você fez alguma coisa com a poção?" Ele sibilou. "Malfoy-"

"É claro que não, Potter," disse Malfoy com desprezo, "Você realmente acha que eu gostaria-"

Mas Harry não estava escutando. Ele agarrou a frente das vestes de Draco e o sacudiu. "Me transforme de volta ao normal!" Ele sibilou violentamente. "Faça isso agora, ou eu quebro a sua cara!"

Malfoy, que não estava acostumado com expressões trouxas como "quebrar a sua cara", olhou para Harry sem entender. Então começou a rir. Isso era demais para Harry, que se atirou para cima de Draco e deu um soco bastante sólido no queixo dele, que o derrubou no chão. Sua pena, caldeirão e livros caíram por cima dele. Harry pulou de sua cadeira e agarrou Draco pela frente das vestes, e os dois começaram a rolar no chão, atingindo um ao outro com prazer.

O resto da classe se virou para olhá-los, e Snape correu em direção a eles, gritando para eles pararem. Harry largou Draco, subitamente chocado, mas Draco, aparentemente pensando que Harry iria atingí-lo novamente, se atirou para cima atingindo Harry com um perfeito direto no queixo. Harry, que estava olhando para Snape, não estava preparado para este golpe. Ele foi jogado para trás e bateu na parede, batendo a cabeça nas pedras. Tudo ficou escuro.

.:oOo.oOo:.

Draco levantou e se apoiou na mesa, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Harry havia batido duro nele. Lutando contra o som de campainha em seus ouvidos, ele olhou ao redor. Lá estava Harry – ainda com a aparência de Draco – estirado no chão de pedra, sangue escorrendo de sua cabeça. Draco desviou os olhos, subitamente com medo de que ia entrar em grandes problemas, e viu Snape, lutando para conter dois furiosos Ron e Hermione, que estavam lutando para tentar chegar até ele. Conforme ele observava, Hermione se libertou e correu até ele, agarrando ele pelas mangas de suas vestes. "Harry," ela soluçou, "Você está bem?"

Draco ficou apenas olhando para ela. _Ela pensa que ele era Harry_. Ele olhou para cima, viu os rostos chocados dos Grifinórios o observando, e olhares zangados nos rostos dos Sonserinos. _Todos eles pensam que ele é Harry_.

Snape avançou e arrancou Hermione de perto dele, empurrando-a para o lado. Draco podia ouvir as vozes excitadas dos outros estudantes que estavam gritando com Snape – os Sonserinos estavam em silêncio, mas os Grifinórios estavam todos gritando que Draco socou Harry primeiro.

Snape se aproximou de Draco e observou atentamente seu rosto. "Potter," ele disse. "Pode me explicar isso?"

Draco abriu a boca para dizer, "Eu não sou o Potter, a Poção Polissuco não está funcionando, o efeito já deveria ter passado e ainda não –"

Mas o que saiu foi, "Eu não sei, professor. Ele me acertou primeiro."

O que aconteceu depois não estava muito claro para Draco. Ele foi levado para a Ala Hospitalar por Snape, que estava carregando o corpo desmaiado de Harry, uma visão que fazia o estômago de Draco revirar quando olhava. Ele se manteve tocando seu rosto e seu cabelo, para ver se tinha começado a voltar ao normal, mas não tinha. Não aconteceu nada.

Madame Pomfrey estava esperando por eles; ela instruiu Snape a deitar Harry em uma das camas cercadas por cortinas, dentro da qual ela desapareceu. Draco acabou sentado em uma cadeira desconfortável, de frente para Snape, que o estava encarando, os olhos brilhando com malícia.

"Se Draco morrer," ele sibilou em voz baixa, "você será um assassino, Potter. O que acha disso?"

Draco ficou com a boca aberta em choque, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Madame Pomfrey emergiu e sacudiu a cabeça para Snape. "Draco Malfoy não irá morrer," ela disse severamente. "Ele ganhou um galo enorme na cabeça e será liberado provavelmente na próxima manhã, mas no resto ele está perfeitamente bem."

Uma sensação de alívio passou pelo rosto de Snape. Draco se sentiu comovido. Mas essa sensação passou rapidamente, quando Snape apontou um dedo para ele e sibilou, "Não vou nem perder tempo tirando pontos da Grifinória, Potter. Vou direto para Dumbledore." E ele se levantou e saiu da sala a passos largos.

Madame Pomfrey resfolegou. "Eu não me preocuparia, Harry." Ela disse. "Ele só fala. Dumbledore sabe como Draco Malfoy é. Agora fique quieto." E ela começou a limpar as feridas em seu rosto. "Você vai ganhar um belo olho roxo, Potter," ela disse, "e um corte nos lábios. O que você-"

Mas a porta da enfermaria se abriu em um estrondo e Ron e Hermione assaltaram a enfermaria, seus olhos se acendendo quando viram Draco. Madame Pomfrey lançou-se sobre ele para fazê-los sair, e Draco aproveitou a oportunidade para se esgueirar até a cama de Harry para dar uma olhada nele.

Era uma sensação horrível, como se fosse um daqueles sonhos onde ele estava morto e olhava para seu próprio corpo. Harry jazia com os braços cruzados, ainda parecendo exatamente com Draco em cada detalhe, seus cabelos louros-prateados ensangüentados onde a cabeça atingiu a parede. Draco sentiu uma onde de náuseas e deu um passo para trás, o que foi uma sorte, porque neste exato momento Ron e Hermione o acertaram como se fossem um trem-bala em movimento. "Harry, oh Harry!" Hermione exclamava, "Você está bem?"

Ron estava mais interessado em dar tapinhas nas costas dele e parabenizá-lo pelo direto no queixo que ele deu em Harry durante Poções. Draco se permitiu um sorriso. "Foi fantástico, não foi?" Ele concordou. "A forma como ele voou para trás!"

Madame Pomfrey os expulsou até a porta, que Ron estava segurando aberta. Draco lançou um ultimo olhar para Harry enquanto eles deixavam a enfermaria. Ele não havia se mexido.

Draco seguiu atrás de Ron e Hermione rapidamente de volta à Torre da Grifinória. Ron estava tagarelando, o tópico era sobre o quanto o pessoal na Grifinória estava satisfeito por Harry quase ter matado Draco Malfoy durante Poções. "Fred e George estão vibrando," disse Ron, "eles odeiam aquele idiota nojento, ele nunca joga limpo em Quadribol-"

"Não mais que eles!" Ganiu Malfoy em indignação, então tapou a boca com as mãos, mas eles já haviam alcançado o retrato da Mulher Gorda agora e ele se ocupou em parecer que sua cabeça doía muito assim ninguém iria pedir para ele dizer a senha.

"Boomslang," disse Ron, e quando o retrato se abriu, Draco o seguiu para dentro da Sala Comunal. Fred e George Weasley, sentados perto do fogo, os cumprimentaram com gritos de boas vindas. Draco olhou ao redor da sala irritado – a sala comunal aqui era muito melhor que a da Sonserina, a qual, sendo nas masmorras, era gelada e tinha uma tendência a ter goteiras durante o inverno. Ele definitivamente iria reclamar para o seu pai sobre isso quando tivesse seu corpo de volta.

Lentamente, ele seguiu Ron e Hermione para perto do fogo – ele detestava Fred e George, não apenas porque eles sempre enviavam balaços em sua direção durante as partidas de Quadribol, mas também porque eles se tornaram realmente detestáveis desde que abriram sua loja de logros por correspondência, suas ações valendo mais de cem galeões cada na BVM (Bolsa de Valores Mágica). Eles até mesmo largaram a escola por um ano, para poder administrar os negócios. Draco não sentiu falta deles.

"HARRY!" George gritou, batendo com força nas costas de Draco. "Ouvimos dizer que você deu uma surra em Malfoy durante Poções, bom trabalho."

"Ele estava pedindo um bom espancamento há anos," concordou Fred.

"Pena que você não conseguiu matá-lo," disse George.

Draco sentiu seu rosto se contorcendo, e sabendo que ele se entregaria se pegasse sua varinha e enfeitiçasse Fred e George com furúnculos, ele respirou fundo para se acalmar em vez disso. Então ele sentiu uma mão pequena em volta do seu braço e viu Hermione ao lado dele, olhando para ele com preocupação.

"Você está bem, Harry? Parece que você não está conseguindo respirar," ela disse.

"Minha cabeça... dói," disse Draco com dificuldade, e se atirou em uma cadeira.

"Não é a sua cicatriz?" Disse Ron, parecendo verde. "Sua cicatriz não está doendo?"

"Não, idiota," disse Draco por entre os dentes, "Apenas minha cabeça onde aquele imbecil do Harry – onde Draco bateu ela no chão."

"Mas por que Draco te atacou daquela maneira, Harry?" Perguntou Hermione, seus olhos castanhos arregalados.

"Porque ele é uma cobrinha podre, por que mais?" Disse Ron.

Draco se indignou. "Eu insultei a mãe dele," ele disse rápido. "Aí ele me socou."

"Harry!" Disse Hermione.

"Bom pra você," disse Ron, "por revidar."

"Não tem motivo para insultar Malfoy," Hermione continuou. "Acho que você devia tentar sentir pena dele, Harry –"

"Pena dele!" Draco vociferou. "Por que? Ele é rico, sua família é poderosa, ele é bonito e as garotas o adoram-"

"Ele tem um pai terrível," disse Hermione com severidade. "E ele obviamente tem muita inveja de você, Harry, você é tão bom em Quadribol, e tão corajoso, e ele não é, lembra aquela vez na Floresta Proibida quando ele fugiu de Quirrel?"

Draco emitiu um som abafado.

"E ele não é mais bonito que você, Harry," disse Hermione, evitando seus olhos.

"Mas ele é-" Draco gaguejou, "Ele é – loiro!"

Ron e Hermione o encararam.

"Estou cansado," disse Draco, com uma voz sufocada. "Vou para a cama."

Conforme ele subia as escadas para o dormitório, seguido por Ron, a mente de Draco trabalhava. Ele sempre assumiu que Potter e seus amigos o odiavam tanto quanto ele os odiava. Bem, parece que provavelmente Weasley sim, mas Hermione... dizendo que eles sentiam pena dele? Uma sangue-ruim sentindo pena de Draco Malfoy? Ele cerrou os punhos de raiva e bateu a porta do dormitório atrás dele.

"Aaaii!" Gritou Ron de dor, tendo o nariz atingido pela porta.

"Oh," disse Draco, "Desculpe."

.:oOo.oOo:.

Hermione sentou-se em frente ao espelho um longo tempo naquela noite, um cotovelo apoiado em seu exemplar bastante manuseado de "Afirmações Para Bruxas Que Fazem Muito" e o outro em exemplar no mesmo estado de "Bruxas que Amam Bruxos e os Bruxos que não Reparam." Ela suspirou; não era mais exatamente verdade que Harry não reparava que ela o amava, ela havia dito para ele no mês passado, quando ela não podia mais agüentar, e ele foi bastante legal com ela, mas muito claro.

Ele não a amava.

Ele contou para ela como se sentia em relação à Cho, e ela disse que meio que já sabia disso, e os dois meio que riram, e ele disse para ela o quanto a amizade dela significava para ele, e foi isso. Hermione ainda sentia uma coisa estranha no estômago quando pensava nisso.

Mas hoje a noite, ela pensou – hoje a noite foi diferente, parecia para ela que Harry a estava olhando de outra maneira, como se... como se ele a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez. Claro, isso pode ter sido efeito do machucado na cabeça. Ela colocou o rosto entre as mãos. Por favor, ela pensou, não deixe que isso tenha sido o machucado na cabeça.

.:oOo.oOo:.

Na Ala Hospitalar, Harry, ainda inconsciente, estava perdido em um sonho horrível, onde ele estava perdido na Floresta Proibida... Ele estava procurando por algo... Ron estava com ele, mas onde estava Hermione? Ele gritou alto, sem acordar, e Dumbledore, em uma conferência murmurada com Madame Pomfrey, parou e olhou para ele com ansiedade.

"Tem uma grande quantidade de escuridão no menino Malfoy," ele disse para Madame Pomfrey, que fungou com duvidas. Ele nunca gostou muito de Draco. "Temo," disse o diretor, "que isso qualquer dia se torne mais forte que ele."

.:oOo.oOo:.

Tomar um banho na manhã seguinte provavelmente foi a experiência mais estranha da vida de Draco. Ele manteve seus olhos bem fechados, pois assim ele não iria ver Harry nu, mas quando ele olhou por acidente, seu queixo caiu em assombramento. "Bem, quem diria," ele disse, tentando não olhar. "Parabéns, Potter."

.:oOo.oOo:.

Era muito estranho ir para todas as aulas de Harry, pensou Draco. Foi um alívio quando chegou a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, que a Grifinória tinha com a Sonserina. Atualmente eles estavam estudando grindleflerberts: pequenas criaturas anfíbias desagradáveis com grandes mandíbulas cheias de dentes. Quando Hagrid foi até sua cabana para pegar mais vermes para alimentá-los, Crabbe e Goyle aproveitaram a oportunidade para seqüestrar o sapo de Neville e segurá-lo em cima da gaiola de grindleflerberts, que se agitaram famintos.

"Har har," riu Goyle, que estava segurando Trevor, o sapo, enquanto Crabbe segurava Neville com um braço. "Você quer que eu dê seu sapo para os monstros, menininho?"

"Por favor, não!" Neville implorou. "Deixe Trevor em paz!"

Neville estava praticamente chorando. Draco observou, se divertindo, até que ele percebeu os olhos de Hermione nele. Eles estavam implorando. Ah, certo, ele se lembrou, eu sou Harry Potter, Garoto Maravilha. Hermione obviamente esperava que ele Fizesse Alguma Coisa, então com um suspiro, ele se aproximou de Goyle e disse,

"Goyle, devolva o sapo para o garoto."

Os olhinhos de porco de Goyle se estreitaram. "Me obrigue," ele disse, apertando Trevor com mais força.

Draco estava acostumado a Goyle fazer tudo o que ele dizia, então aquilo o deixou sem reação por um instante. Isso pode se tornar desagradável, ele percebeu. Ele havia visto Goyle fazer um bom estrago em um ônibus com as mãos antes, e ele não gostaria de ser a próxima vítima.

"Goyle," disse ele, baixando o voz de uma forma que apenas os dois poderiam ouvir, "Você sabia que eu posso ler as mentes?"

Goyle ficou olhando para ele.

"É verdade," disse Draco. "É o poder mágico da minha cicatriz," ele adicionou, se afirmando que nem mesmo alguém com o cérebro de Goyle acreditaria nessa porcaria.

"Eu não acredito em você," ele disse lentamente, mas havia medo em seus pequenos olhos.

"Por exemplo, eu poderia dizer para todo mundo aqui que você dorme com as luzes acesas, você veste roupa de baixo rosa com babadinhos porque isso te faz sentir mais bonitinho, e você está secretamente apaixonado por Crabbe – você tem uma foto dele debaixo do seu travesseiro."

Goyle deixou escapar um grito de horror, jogou o sapo para Draco, e saiu correndo. Para um cara tão grande, ele corria bastante rápido e logo estava fora do alcance da visão.

"Aqui está, Longbottom," disse Draco, entregando o sapo para Neville, que o olhou com gratidão. Ele pegou Hermione olhando para ele; ela parecia cheia de admiração e enrubesceu quando ele olhou para ela. Ninguém jamais olhou para Draco daquela maneira antes; isso o fez se sentir estranho, e um pouco vermelho nas orelhas. Furioso, ele pisou no dedão de Seamus Finnegan de propósito ao ir se juntar a Hermione, e ficou satisfeito ao ouvi-lo uivar de dor.

.:oOo.oOo:.

Madame Pomfrey observou Draco Malfoy dormindo com uma mistura de desgosto e preocupação. Ela nunca gostou do garoto, mas não podia evitar sentir pena dele, ele obviamente estava tendo terríveis pesadelos, agitando suas mãos e gritando. Repentinamente seus olhos se abriram e ele olhou para ela, parecendo amedrontado.

"Você acordou!" Disse ela animadamente.

"O que está acontecendo?" Ele perguntou, se sentando. "Onde estou?"

"Silêncio, Draco, você tem um galo enorme na cabeça, você precisa descansar," ela disse, forçando-o a se deitar.

"Eu não sou Draco Malfoy!" Ele guinchou, seus olhos cinzentos arregalados. "Eu não sou Malfoy! Não sou!"

Madame Pomfrey estava horrorizada, isto era pior do que ela havia pensado. "Aqui, beba isto," ela disse, forçando um copo cheio de poção para dormir entre os lábios do garoto. Ele engoliu por reflexo e caiu novamente nos travesseiros, seus olhos se fechando.

Madame Pomfrey se levantou, sacudindo a cabeça. Ela não se importava com o que Dumbledore havia dito, era hora de mandar uma coruja para o pai do garoto, dizendo a ele para vir e levar seu filho para casa.

* * *

**A.N.:  
**Se eu fosse uma rosa  
Dava-te um botão  
Deixe seu review  
Alegre meu coração 


	2. Aviso importante

**Após uma longa ausência, estou de volta! A partir do dia 06/05/06 este fic voltará a ser atualizado!**

**Beijos,**

**Angela Danton**


End file.
